


If you love him let him go

by creekschaoscorner



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Kidd is bad at emotions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekschaoscorner/pseuds/creekschaoscorner
Summary: And Ron thinks, as long as he can see that smile he will be okay
Relationships: Billy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), One-sided Ron/Protagonist
Kudos: 31





	If you love him let him go

“Kidd, wait!” Ron calls out, even if he’s not sure why he does.

Kidd turns to look at him, the slightest crease in his brow giving away his concern.

“Don’t..... Don’t wait for the right moment. There will never be a right moment. Billy... Billy cares about you. If you continue to punish yourself about- whatever it is you brood about, you’re just hurting him.” Ron paused to take a breath. “He doesn’t deserve that.... you don’t deserve that.”

Kidd doesn’t say anything, but as he walks away Ron thinks he sees the tiniest smile on the taller boy’s mouth. It warms his heart in a way he knows a word for but he will never say

And that’s enough for him, knowing Kidd and Billy will be happy. It wasn’t as if he was selfish enough to not say the words Kidd needed to hear, to keep the other brunette in torment just for his own selfish heart.

No, Ron wouldn’t do that. He was good at shoving down his emotions. No matter how much he wanted to be the recipient of Kidd’s smile... he would be fine. He had Madison and Alice, their company was enough for him.

And as long as he told himself he believed that lie... maybe he could find some sort of happy too


End file.
